


Rivers and Water

by castaliareed



Series: Bound and Betrayed [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adultry (sorta), Cuckolding (sorta), Dark Jon Snow, Darkish Sansa, F/M, In the Game of Thrones you fuck or you die, Incest, Oral Sex, POV Sansa, Riverrun, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: "'The dragons belong to his lovely wife. The one you all put on the throne,' she accused. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought her Uncle Edmure was going to protest. They were all responsible. They all supported the separation of the North and the South. The marriage alliances that brought peace. Sansa refused to look at any of them. These men that thought peace came from selling your daughters."





	Rivers and Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 2 of Jonsa Kink Week - In the Game of Thrones you fuck or you die/cuckolding/adultery. This has a little bit of all those.
> 
> This is also Chapter 2/ Pt. 2 of Bound and Betrayed. 
> 
> I'm starting to get into this story and the plot and the porn are coming together. Just to note, I'm rushing a bit to get this posted. I have plans tonight and won't be back until late but wanted to get this up! So apologies for any glaring plot or grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy! Thank you for your comments and love on Pt.1. It's really appreciated :-)

_Standing away from the window in the shadows, Jon gripped the back of a chair until his knuckles turned white. Far below him, he watched the dark figures waiting for their horses to be saddled. Dawn had barely broken, the sky was grey._

_He had woke alone in Sansa chambers at Harrenhal. He rarely slept except when she rode his cock into oblivion. He made her do it hours before praying for sleep to overtake him. When it came, he was warm with her naked body curled next to him. Ghost, his direwolf in the corner of the room. All was right in his world_. 

_She had been so sweet, in the face of his ongoing rage. Proudly wearing the bruises from their lovemaking on her breasts, neck, and hips. Jon rubbed his collarbone where she had bit him, drawing the tiniest bit of blood. He didn't think she would have the courage to steal away from the castle with her daughters. Our daughters, my daughters, my family. 'How easy I forget that they're wolves.' Stubborn Stark women, he cursed to himself._

_The Lady Knight her squire Podrick by her side stood with them and Sam's Gilly, too. No doubt eager to return to Sam, his friend, and advisor who had been left at Riverrun with her young son. Did Sansa think he would not know where they were going? Of course, she would run to her mother's home. Her uncle and her husband were there at present. He almost laughed._

_Sansa held a tiny figure's hand. Serena, sleepy and clinging to her skirts. Gilly was holding a large bundle in her arms, a sleeping Robbyn-Rianna, Jon assumed. Two other Stark guardsmen, from Sansa's personal staff, were with them. They were large and imposing. It was a small party, she would try to travel quickly._

_He underestimated his sister's anger over Daenerys' request. A promise of a ward, three or four years from now. Jon did not like it either. It angered him more than Sansa could know, much more. Jon had decided on the ride from Duskendale back to Harrenhal that many things could happen in three years. Still, Sansa would refuse even the promise of it. Had it been anything else, anyone other then her own daughters, she would have played the political game, played it gladly. Jon clutched his sword hand. The women below mounted the horses._

_Sansa looked up at the tower. She knows, he thought. She knows I'm letting her go. He heard the padding of paws approach him. Ghost had woken and rubbed his nose against Jon's hand. "Wait, an hour or two, boy. They'll be moving slow. Then follow them."_

*****

**Sansa**

"My dear wife, what brings you here so early," Lord Tyrion asked Sansa. "We've not even broken our fasts yet." She sat across from the man who was her Lord husband in name, only. The large solar he was using at Riverrun was dark. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon. Sansa was silent, her grey summer cloak around her shoulders, her auburn hair pulled back from her face in a braid that resembled a fishtail.  

"Harrenhal not to your liking?" he asked getting up to pour her wine. She watched him waddle around to her side of the table on his stunted legs. They had traveled as quickly as possible with two tiny girls in tow from Harrenhal. In hooded in plain clothes, Sansa refused to stop at an Inn. They camped just off the main road. Jon would have sent men after them. She did not want to be found, not yet. 

"It was fine," she said pushing the glass of wine the Imp offered her away. It was much too early for her to drink. She would have to keep her wits about her today. Tyrion sighed and shook his head of light brown and blond hair. 

"And why is the King in the North not with you?" Tyrion asked. Sansa preferred not to answer that question. "Or should I ask, does he even know you have left."

"He knows," Sansa responded avoiding his mismatched eyes. "by now" 

Tyrion shook his head again, rubbing his half missing nose, and Sansa heard him mumble something about being unwise. Before they could speak further, food was brought. Fish and breads, Sansa wondered if they always broke their fast on fish at Riverrun. Tyrion left her in peace to eat. Once she finished Sansa went to find her daughters with Gilly and Brienne breaking their fast in the chambers Samwell Tarly was using. Lord Tarly, he was now, Sansa supposed, seeing as Daenerys killed his father and brother as a show of fear and force.  

Young Sam, Gilly's son, a sturdy boy of seven with his mother's brown eyes and sandy hair, was entertaining the girls. Little Hoster Tully, their cousin was joining in the fun too. He had the same dark auburn hair that Serena had. Riverrun was full of life. The two rivers on either side were high and they had flooded the moat. Created an island around the castle. The girls squealed watching the fish jump from the water. 

Her uncle Edmure Tully and Lord Tyrion thankfully left her to rest that morning. Sansa did not know if she could stand to listen to Tyrion pry her with questions or worse pretend at kindness towards her. She laid on cushions on a settee while the children played around her. Eventually, she was shown the chambers that would be hers while at Riverrun. Two large rooms with large windows. An anteroom with a bedchamber connected by a doorway. There was even a small balcony off the bedchamber. She rested more, exhausted by Jon's demands and the journey.

Her peace would not last, just after the noon meal she was asked to join her uncle and Lord Tyrion in a large solar. Jaime Lannister was there when Sansa entered the room with Brienne behind her. She heard the lady knight take a quick inhale when she saw the Kingslayer. Sansa admired the room her brother Robb had planned battles in with her mother watching over it all. The thought would've made her cry. If she were not disgusted by the fact that Lannisters were in her dead mother's home.

She thought her mother would turn in whatever grave she could be found in to have two Lannisters in Riverrun. Her uncle had no such qualms it seemed. As long as the dragon queen allowed the Riverlands to be part of the Northern Kingdom, Lannisters could come and go as they pleased. 

Diplomatic missions, she had written in her messages to Winterfell. Sansa had rolled her eyes. The dragon queen would always want just a little bit more and now she wanted one of Sansa's daughters. 

Sansa remembered her courtesies and greeted the men in the room. Her Uncle Edmure looked displeased. 

"Our King writes after you," he said. " _Lord Tully, I'm writing after the welfare of my dear sister the Lady of Winterfell. She rides for Riverrun with her daughters and a small party. They will be tired after a hard ride. I trust you shall care for them at Riverrun until I am able to join them._ " 

"You can write him that we're alive and well," she said. "And please Uncle don't fret. We'll not trouble you for long. As soon as we're rested, we ride for Winterfell."

"The King asks that I care for you until he comes," Edmure said.

"I don't have to wait for him," Sansa said. "He's not my Lord Husband,"

"No, I am," Tyrion reminded her. The sham marriage Daenerys forced Sansa to continue. For an alliance no one, not even Lord Tyrion wanted. "And you and the girls will stay here."

"You can not command me, either," Sansa said. "Jon cannot command me." Thinking of her own army, her own men, some of whom had been left here at Riverrun when they first came south three moons ago. 

"Niece, he's my king and can very well command me," Edmure spoke. "This is not a game. Don't anger him."

"Are you all afraid of him?" Sansa asked pacing the room. "Of him?" She saw Jaime Lannister raise his eyebrows toward Brienne. Sansa wondered what they spoke of in the moments they stole together. 

"Do you really want a dragon coming for you, your daughters?" Jaime asked her. Sansa laughed Jon would never send a dragon for her or her daughters, their daughters. 

"The dragons belong to his lovely wife. The one you all put on the throne," she accused. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought her Uncle Edmure was going to protest. They were all responsible. They all supported the separation of the North and the South. The marriage alliances that brought peace. Sansa refused to look at any of them. These men that thought peace came from selling your daughters. 

Tyrion looked around the room before telling them all to leave, he would speak with Sansa privately.

"I don't know why you left Harrenhal when you were supposed to stay two moons," he said. "And I don't particularly care. I do care about not starting a diplomatic incident."

"There will be no incident. This is a family matter," she said. 

"And until a better solution presents itself. I am your family, too, Sansa," Tyrion insisted. Sansa cringed. Tyrion sat back in a chair rubbing his missing nose.

"You don't think everyone does not know?" he asked her. "They all know. More know about you and your half-brother than anyone ever knew Joffrey was Jaime's son." 

"Robbyn she looks...she doesn't simply look like Jon," Tyrion reminded her. "If that were the case you could say she's like Ned Stark. No, that one has those eyes...that don't belong to a Stark or a Tully and you know it."

Sansa continued to keep silent. Tyrion was telling her nothing she did not know deep down inside of herself. 

"Don't worry. It's over between us."  she finally said. 

Tyrion laughed in disbelief. "Do you know Sansa, why no one says anything?" he asked. 

Again, Sansa did not respond. She meant it when she said it was over with Jon. 

"Well, it's because Westeros has been infested with a mad Targaryen. And the only person that keeps her from burning half the country is Jon. And the only thing that keeps Jon from fighting her, is you."

"She won't kill him because she loves him. She looks the other way because she loves keeping her crown more."

"He agrees to stay married to her because if not she would kill you, burn the North," Tyrion said waving his hand. "And if she killed you. Jon would fight her, your Uncle would be forced to fight her, the Vale would rise up, and perhaps even Brienne of Tarth would convince my irrational brother to try to slay another dragon."

Sansa had refused to meet his eye. Last he said, "We all look the other way to stay alive. Now, what do you think will happen when you try to keep his daughters from him?"

Staring out a window at the river, Sansa watched the water flow. _He would let her kill me. The North would rise up, The Riverlands, The Vale._  Tyrion pounded the table with his fist, "Dammit, Sansa, do you understand me,"

"Yes, I understand you," she said. 

"Good, then you will stay here with your daughters," he said. "And when your King comes. You will keep him happy, you will fuck him with a smile on your face or we will all die." 

There was a knock at the door of the solar. Tyrion found Podrick on the other side. 

"My Lord...ahh..Lo..Lord Edmure sent me for Lady Sansa," Pod looked nervous. 

"What is it Pod?" Tyrion asked. 

"The wo..wo..wolf is here. At the gates," he said. 

"With Jon?" Sanas asked without bothering to add the proper title. Podrick shook his head. Together they rushed to the battlements. The drawbridge was down and there Sansa saw the large white Direwolf growling in front of the gate. "Seven hells," she mumbled descending to the yard and ordering the men to let the beast in. 

 A week went by and Jon did not come. Ghost became her constant shadow never far from Sansa or her daughters. The wolf calmed her when thoughts of Jon and his anger overtook her. She tried not to wonder why he did not come. Perhaps, it truly would be over between them. Sansa could go back to Winterfell and live in peace. 

The days at Riverrun fell into a pleasant pattern. Spring was here and flowers were blooming. Green shoots sprouting on the banks where Sansa walked with her daughters every morning, Brienne and Gilly by her side. Young Sam or little Hoster would join the party if they were not training in the yard with Edmure's Master-at-Arms, Cedric Smallwood. A young handsome bannerman from House Smallwood with dusty blonde hair and warm brown eyes, who smiled when he answered Serena's endless questions. Sansa thought her younger self would very much admire him. Ghost did not like him and growled at the man when they passed by the yard to go on their walk. 

Two sen weeks had passed, Sansa was playing a game of tag with Serena and Hoster and Sam on the river banks. Gilly sat on a blanket with Robbyn-Rianna. Tired from running, she sat next to the other woman on a blanket they had spread on the grass. Sansa took Robbyn in her arms stroking her hair. She was quiet watching the light sparkle in her daughter's blue-violet eyes.   
  
"Can you believe, he would agree to let her be Daenerys' ward," Sansa said. 

  
"Men like to make decisions for us, my lady," Gilly said. "Even Sam always thinks he knows best. Telling me about what this book says about children or that." Sansa could imagine, Sam with his nose in a book advising poor Gilly on babies. 

"Mostly I don't listen," she said. Sansa smiled. 

  
"I won't let him give my daughters to her," she said. 

Gilly nodded. "Sometimes we got to make our own choices. Sometimes it agrees wit' them, sometimes it doesn't." 

"There's no shame, in letting them think they won once in awhile either, my lady," Gilly added. Sansa watched the soft breeze bend the grass. 

They sat together talking about the children and which men-at-arms were handsome. The sound of hooves pounding across the river could be heard. A chill went up Sansa's spine. She stood to get a better view. Riverrun could be seen in the distance on its island. The drawbridge was lowering for a large party to cross from the bank. Stark banners and the white wolf banners blew in the wind.  _He's here._

Sansa found herself rushing across the yard and into Riverrun's Great keep. Leaving Brienne and Gilly to follow with the children. Passing her Lord Uncle, she failed to notice the distress on his face. There were men-at-arms everywhere. Jon had not traveled lightly. Once inside, she took the stairs to her chambers two at a time not caring who saw her. She hoped to have time to change into a proper gown. The plain green silken cotton one had mud stains from the games and what looked like Robbyn-Rianna's greasy handprints. Her hair was disheveled from being chased by Sam and Hoster and Serena. 

The closer she got to her rooms, the more she could feel her heart sink. He was near, very near. Her hand shook when it reached for the door handle and she gulped. The telling shiver went up her spine. Breathing in, she opened the door to the antechamber of the rooms.

"Hello sweet sister," Jon said. He sat in a high-backed chair next to a large round table in the center of the anteroom. His leg crossed over the other. Dressed as he had been when he returned from Duskendale, he smiled at her. "Your Lord husband and I were just having a good talk." Sansa saw Lord Tyrion pacing by a window facing out over the river. 

She closed her eyes, smiling back when she opened them, "Dear brother, so happy you've arrived." Jon stood to move towards her. Grabbing her waist, he pulled her close to him so she could see the fury in his grey eyes. His lips met hers. Sansa thought he meant to suck the lifeblood out of her. She remembered Tyrion's words and returned his kiss. His hand found her hair. When he pulled away, Sansa was left breathless. 

Jon turned to her Lord Husband. "You can leave, now," he said. "Or you can stay. I don't care." Sansa avoided Tyrion's face. 

"I believe my brother Jaime requires my counsel," he said. Jon grunted a response while he grabbed Sansa's hand to drag her into the bedchamber and closed the door between the rooms. Sansa thought she heard another door slam or was it a wine flask being set loudly on the table? 

"I thought you'd come sooner," Sansa started to say. 

Jon directed her to stand in front of the bed. "Don't talk." 

Sansa pursed her lips.  _Fuck or we die._ Played over and over again in her mind.  If her Lord husband only knew, how much her fucking Jon kept the Kingdom from burning. She decided it would be better to smile. Each time they fucked since coming South, she took his fury, calmed his nerves, warmed his cold heart. 

"Take off your dress," he told her. She did as he asked. Standing there in her shift and small clothes, Sansa could already feel herself wet. Jon's beard was trimmed, his hair pulled back from his face. He took off his leather jerkin, tossing it on the floor.

She wondered if Lord Tyrion had really left her rooms. He could very well be sitting in the antechamber. The thought made her smile despite herself. If this is what she must do, then let them all hear. She reached for Jon's grey tunic to untuck it from his black leather riding breeches. 

Jon pushed her onto the bed, his lips again finding hers. She sucked on his lower lip and he growled. Straddling her, his hands found her breasts, gentle at first until he decided to rip her shift in two. She gasped loudly and then laughed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him close to her, finding his lips again. 

Pushing down her small clothes, his strong fingers found her nub. She watched him, he was studying her cunt. Did he wonder if she let Lord Tyrion touch her? Sansa sighed and closed her eyes to enjoy Jon's work. Low moans started to come from deep within her.

"Louder," Jon said. "I want your Lord husband to hear." Sansa laughed and moaned again in delight. He moved lower, his head between her legs. He pushed her thighs firmly against the bed.  _Gods, he's strong._ He sucked and licked until Sansa screamed over and over. The fire rising in her belly. Her legs shaking as he held them down. He meant to kill her, Sansa was sure of it. 

When he lifted his head to straddle her once more, Sansa took in his hard cock. Her hand reached for it. Caressing it up and down. Playing with the pink foreskin. He bit his lip while he watched her hand. Leaning over to kiss her again, the tip of his cock touched the folds of her cunt. Finding the entrance, Jon pushed himself inside of her. She gasped and giggled like a maid. He kissed her neck while he moved slowly back and forth inside of her. Sansa held on to his tight round bum, biting her lips thinking about how delicious it was. The rhythm of Jon's motions made her sigh. 

Jon grabbed her ankles, holding her legs in the air, oscillating his hips, pushing deeper into her. She threw her hands back and grasped the bed furs then she reached for him, digging her nails into his chest. Her body arching up, her head back in ecstasy. He thrust into her fast then slow. Sometimes, he teased her with the tip of his cock, until she begged him to put it in. "Please, please, please, oh gods."

Jon dropped her legs and pulled away from her. Taking a moment to flip her onto her stomach. He pressed her into the bed, spreading her legs to enter her again. Sansa moaned, her cries muffled by the pillows. 

"That's it, fuck," he said laying flat against her back whispering into her ear. "Come for me." Sansa whimpered, she could feel the tears on her cheeks. She gripped the sheets, her hands near her head.  _Oh fuck, he does mean to kill me._    
He moved faster and she screamed louder. "Oh gods, fuck what are you doing to me?" she said. "Oh, fucking gods." He thrust harder. 

In one motion, he pulled his cock out to spill his seed on her bum. Groaning he clasped on top of her placing his hands on hers, intertwining their fingers. Sansa sobbed, Jon remained silent. Soon, he rolled off her to lay beside her. His breath grew even. Sansa knew he had fallen asleep. 

They stayed in her rooms. Jon resting then fucking her again and again until evening came. Sansa knew she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Her cunt so raw, she had to call for a bath. When it came, she let it cool until she could pour the soothing water over her burning cunt. Jon slept while she washed his sticky seed off her body. Naked, she walked out onto the small balcony to let the cool spring air dry her hair. 

Leaning against the railing, staring at the water. Sansa wondered what it would be like to jump from that height. She had not heard Jon wake. 

"You can't enter the river," he said standing behind her.  _No,_  Sansa thought, she could not. No matter how much she dreamed of the water washing over her. Drowning her. She felt his hand in her damp hair. "You won't leave me again."

Sansa shook her head. 

"Good, if you did I'd find you and drag you back to that hell hole of Harrenhal," he said. Sansa kept her eyes on the river below. Imagining the water rushing over her, cleaning her.  _Fuck or we die._  

"You won't have too," she said. Jon pulled her close, kissing her forehead. She leaned against his shoulder. Her hand moving up and down his bare chest, "It is my choice to stay."


End file.
